Babysitting and Boundaries
by whenthenightcomes
Summary: Bella has been babysitting for Edward and Tanya Cullen since she was fifteen. Now seventeen, she learns babysitting is so much more fun when she pushes Edwards boundaries. After all, a girl has an itch to scratch. Olderward, Babysitterella. ExB M Themes
1. Chapter 1: White Lace Thong

**Hi guys, my very first published fan fiction story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions and criticisms. Please note Bella is seventeen and Edward is in his thirties. If you have an issues with their ages, feel free to make them older/younger in your mind. ~ WTNC**

 **No copyright infringement intended. All characters and publicly recognized locations belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

I've been babysitting for Mr and Mrs Cullen since I was fifteen. To anyone who didn't spend as much time as I do around them, they seem like the perfect family. Supermodel looks, beautiful house, nice cars and set careers. Over the last two years of babysitting their son, Anthony, I have gotten a great insight into their relationships. Dr Cullen – or Edward as he likes to be called, is a senior doctor at the local hospital and also lectures at the university. He works hard and provides for his family. There is no doubt he loves his son to the moon and back. His drop down dead gorgeous wife Tanya used to be a model but now enjoys all the perks of being married to a wealthy man with connections. She is always attending some sort of Gala, at some sort of fashion related show or out lunching with her girls. Always dressed in the latest fashions and dripping in diamonds, there are times I think Dr Cullen is her biggest accessory.

Their son is four years old and a little ball of joy. Even at such a young age, you can tell he will grow up to inherit the family supermodel looks. I babysit for him most days, after school on weekdays and usually on weekends if Edward is working and Tanya is busy with her social life.

When I do babysit, it's often Edward who ends up getting home before Tanya. He the one I have the most interactions with, and I do not mind that one bit. He is a good looking man and the crush of many a female in town. Over the last seven months, he has also been the star in my night time fantasies.

It all started seven months ago.

I remember the way his eyes lingered on me the first evening he saw me in my school uniform. I had been late getting out of school, thanks to the makeup test I had to take after school and hadn't bothered to change. He had come home from work to see me in my white blouse and dark blue skirt. I had them paired with white knee high socks and had taken my shoes off as I relaxed on the couch. I had later realised the outline of my bra was probably visible thanks to the cardigan I had ditched. What I had realised at the time was the way his eyes had looked me up and down when he thought I wasn't looking. His eyes had drifted to my chest as he had paid me for the night.

That was when it started.

The flirting I mean.

I had started hanging around a bit longer rather than going straight home after he got back. I also took to keeping my uniform on and not bothering to change during the week. The nights I know Edward would be home before Tanya that is. Except I make sure to make adjustments to the uniform after Anthony goes to sleep. I undo just enough buttons on my tight white blouse to make the tops of boobs visible and roll my skirt up to make it shorter to give him more of my creamy white thighs to look at. I had to make an effort to break down his walls and get him to stop seeing me as the kid babysitter of his son. Little things like the clothes you wear go a long way to doing that.

His routine is so set. He comes home, goes to kiss his son – who is usually always asleep by the time his Dad arrives home. He then goes to the kitchen to fix a drink and have something to eat. This second part used to happen after he paid me and I had left. Now however, I hang around while he eats and flirt with him. I enjoy the way his eyes look at my exposed skin. He no longer hides it. The way his eyes follow my fingers as I trace my collar bone or play with the button on my blouse. The way he appreciates my long legs or look down my top as I lean on the kitchen counter in front of him while he eats. We brush past each other a lot. I do it on purpose. I like the way his hard body feels against mine. Especially when I'm not wearing a bra.

He seems to like that too. When I'm not wearing a bra. He watches my hardened nipples as I sit with him. Sometimes I sit on the table as he eats to give him a view up my skirt while I babble about school. Other times I sit by him and let my foot stroke his legs. It gives me such a thrill to push his boundaries.

I feel what I've done to him when he hugs me goodnight. That's also something which has changed. The night he had pasta and split a piece onto his thigh, I had locked eyes with him as I bent over and scooped it up with my mouth. I had then sat next to him and stroked his muscular thigh through his trousers as he finished eating. That night I had also hugged him goodnight, making sure to rub up against his hardened dick, hearing the moan he tried to hide. Now, goodnight hugs form the end of our flirtatious routines.

* * *

Today, he is eating on the couch in front to the TV. Anthony is asleep upstairs and Edward has been home for fifteen minutes. I'm slumped on the other end of the couch facing him with my legs stretched out between us. I've also taken my knee high socks off. I could easily open my legs and give him a view of the white lace thong I have on, but I haven't. Yet. A movie he hasn't seen is playing on the screen. The music suddenly changes as the actors start getting it on. I can't believe my luck. Giddy with excitement, I decide I want to push the ever disappearing boundaries some more. Subtly, I shift my position so one of my knees is now up with the foot flat on the couch and the other leg is bent flat on the couch. If Edward looked over now he would see exactly what is going on under my skirt. If he looked close enough he would see the way a wet patch is starting to form in the middle of my thong.

Keeping my eyes focused on the screen I move my hand to slowly draw circles on my thighs. As if he senses my movement, from the corner of my eye, I see Edwards eyes shift from the screen to my hand. I hear his breath hitch at the view that greets him. Not looking away from the screen, I start to slowly glide my hand up my thigh. I let out a low moan as I finally reach my pussy. I start to slide my fingers up and down my covered pussy letting out quite moans.

Knowing full well I have his full attention, I still don't take my eyes off the screen. As the bodies of the people start to artistically work together on the screen, I spread my legs wider. My skirt is no longer hiding anything, it may as well not be there. I slide my fingers up and play with the top of my thong, before dipping my hand under it. My fingers play with my pussy lips as I spread the wetness all around. As the scene on screen changes and the sex scenes passes, I close my eyes and continue to pleasure myself. My fingers get sucked into my pussy as I start to finger myself. I hear myself moaning and carry on pumping in and out imagining Edwards fingers were the ones causing me this pleasure. Knowing he is watching is turning me on so much, my hips start to buck as my left hand reaches for my nipples and starts to tweak them. I rub my clit with my thumb as I finger myself knowing I'm close to coming.

Then we hear it, a car pulling up outside.


	2. Chapter 2: White Crop Top

**Chapter 2: White Crop Top**

It's been two days since I felt myself up in front of Edward. Two days since Tanya almost caught me fingering myself as Edward watched. She had been out with some friends to a fashion event in the city. She hadn't been feeling too well so had a car bring her home early. Not much of a surprise that she didn't even notice I was still there. After all, her husband is home so why would the babysitter still be there?

Edward had gone to open the door and bring her in as I straightened up my uniform, put my cardigan and shoes on whilst shoving my socks in my book bag. She sounded drunk and I heard her stumbling as Edward took her to the stairs and up to their room. He came back down after a few minutes and saw me stood at the foot of the stairs. I followed him into the kitchen as he went to the fridge to get her a drink. He turned around and started to say something.

"Bella, I…" He started but I cut across him. "I should get going; I need to go have a shower and get my things ready for school tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll be sure to think of you in the shower." I said with a smirk as I walked closer to him. Giving him a hug that lasted longer than it should have, I licked his neck and turned to leave.

I stopped a few feet away from him and turned around, making eye contact with him. I reached under my skirt and slid my thong down stepping out of it. Walking back, I took his hand and put the thong which was still slightly damp into his palm. "Enjoy." I simpered, "Oh and don't forget to finish you dinner." I smirked at him as I left through the back door.

* * *

Today is a Saturday and Tanya is taking Anthony with him to a play date in the city with one of her fancy friends. I'm watching him this morning and getting him ready while she goes to the gym. She had called me yesterday to ask if I was free to look after him this morning as Edward would be in and out of the house. Of course I had obliged when I found out this information.

I live next door to the Cullens so going over to theirs is so easy. I live with my dad, Charlie, who is the Chief of Police and well respected in the town. He is a hard worker and since I started babysitting often works the late shift so the younger guys can spend more time with their families.

Knowing Edward would be about the house today, I take particular care in the way I dress before going over to babysit. Looking at the options laid out on my bed, I decide to go for the white crop top and dungaree shorts. I decide to forgo the bra as my perky boobs are held well in place with the tightness of the crop top. The outfit shows off all the right places. My legs are on show and the shorts hug my bum in just the right way. The sides of the dungarees show off my slim waist. The crop top is plain white and slightly off shoulder so displays my neck and collarbone. I put on a dainty heart shaped necklace and decide to put on converses to complete the outfit. Doing some light makeup and putting my hair up in a ponytail I finish the look with some cherry chap stick.

I do up the dungaree clips and make sure I look passable so Tanya doesn't think my outfit is inappropriate. When the clips are undone however, it's so easy to look sinful. With the dungaree clips done up, I look like any innocent teenager who is dressed for a hot summer day. That is exactly what Tanya thinks when she opens the door.

"Cute outfit Bella, isn't it hot out today!" She guides me into the house and leaves shortly afterwards instructing me she'll be back in two hours.

Anthony and I have a fun day. We play hide and seek, do some coloring and play the card game Uno. As promised Edward has been in and out of the house as he deals with some work related stuff at the hospital. Aside from a quick greeting and check up on how we were doing, he hasn't hung around us as he has been busy.

Before I know it, Tanya is back and ready to leave with Anthony. Edward gets back just as they are about to leave and bids them farewell telling Anthony to have lots of fun.

"It's a shame you can't join us but work sounds hectic." I hear Tanya say to Edward.

"I know," he replies, "I still have to finalize the presentation for a new lecture series at the university."

"Enjoy that darling. Could you deal with Bella, the car is here and I don't want to be late meeting Alison."

"I didn't realize she was still here." I hear him reply.

"Yeah, she's in the Kitchen. She offered to clear up the mess Anthony made before leaving. Oh, I also said she could use the pool this weekend if she wanted as the weather has been good and it's not like we'll be using it." She says giving him a kiss goodbye before leaving.

When I hear Edward making his way towards the kitchen I turn back to picking up the small baby carrots Anthony has thrown on the floor. Edward walks in to see me on all fours on the floor. I get up having picked up the last of the carrots and see him leaning against the doorway watching me.

"Hi Dr Cullen, just tidying up," I say innocently walking towards the bin to empty the plate and going to the sink to rinse the plate. Having undone the clips on my dungarees I know he must be enjoying the view of my back. I turn the water on forgetting about the strength of the water pressure. Water sprays my front making me scream as it comes out strongly.

"Are you OK?" Edward asks from just behind me. I didn't hear him follow me to the sink.

"I'm fine, thanks." I say looking down my front, realizing my white top will now be see through. "Just a little wet." Turning around to face him I continue to say, "But that's nothing new for me, to be wet around you I mean."

I see his eyes darken as he takes in the wet top. He can now clearly make out my bra-less nipples. I see his eyes follow a drop of water down my cleavage. He steps closer placing his arms on the sink around me, boxing me in.

"You are a very naughty girl Bella," He says, "This delectable outfit you're wearing is very inappropriate. I can almost make out those beautiful nipples of yours. Do you know what that does to me?"

"I have some idea Dr Cullen," I respond, pushing my lower half against his dick feeling him getting harder. I put my hands on his arms and push him away slightly walking away from him. "It's a shame you can only almost make out my nipples. Why don't I help you?" I say, my hands going to the edge of my crop top and pulling it off in one quick movement and throwing it at him. "Better?" I say.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think. Would you like me to continue?**

 **Are there fics you would recommend?**


	3. Chapter 3: White Boxer Briefs

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. You may be starting to notice the chapter titles appeared to be linked to the item of clothing Bella seems to remove. Any thoughts on that? Feedback welcomed. ~WTNC**

 **Chapter 3: White Boxer Briefs**

* * *

A beat passes while his eyes take in my topless half. Then he pounces on me.

I moan like a bitch in heat. He has me pushed up on the kitchen counter and is sucking on my nipples like it was his job. I cry out as he bites the nipple he is sucking on, loving the way one of his hands is stroking my leg while the other one rubs up and down my bare back.

"Fuck," I hear him swear as he moves over to the other nipple and brings the hand stroking my back to the boob he just left. He bites the nipple in his mouth while his fingers twist the other saliva slicked nipple with his finger. Hard. The pain and pleasure combine making me cry out "Yes, do it again!" I moan, as I feel the wetness pooling between my legs.

He releases the nipple he is attached to and brings the other hand to it. He is now stood between my legs with both his hands pinching and twisting my nipples softly then hard. Soft then hard. Soft then hard. He continues to do so as he starts to speak.

"Naughty, naughty Bella. Do you know how long I have wanted to touch these fuckable tits of yours. Is this what you want?" He pinches both of my nipples really hard again making me cry out yet again. "You parade around my house in those tiny little outfits of yours, mocking me, without a bra on these delectable tits of your, taunting me with this lithe body of yours." He slaps my tits as he says the last bit, then grabs them fully in his hands and squeezes them. "Do you know how fucking hot it was to watch you touch your pussy the other day?"

"Fuck," I reply, "I have some idea." Looking pointedly at his crotch and wrapping my legs around him to pull his crotch in line with mine. He grinds into me while continuing to squeeze my boobs in his hands.

"Tell me Bella," he says, "What is it you want? You know you're only seventeen. Do you know how much trouble I can get into for doing this?" He kisses my nipples and licks up between my cleavage to my neck. His hands don't leave my swollen boobs. His hands continue to play with them as he kisses along my collar bone, stopping to rest in the hollow of my neck. It feels so good to have him touch me this way. "Do you know how much I want your body Bella," He says grinding his dick into me, "Tell me what do you want?" He asks, continuing to grind into me making it difficult for me to speak.

"Urgh…I…" I can only muster as he bucks his hips to mine at the same time as pinching my nipple.

"Yes Bella? Big girls ask for what they want? Tell me, are you a big girl?" He mocks.

I take a deep breath to steady myself and grind my hips right back at him. "Yes Dr Cullen," I say, emphasizing the word doctor. "I am a big girl. I know exactly what I want. I'm sick of the boys in my school, I wanna know how a man fucks. I want to know how _you_ fuck Dr Cullen." I say bucking my hips into his as I say the word 'fuck', "I wanna feel _your_ dick pounding into my pussy. I know you won't be the jackrabbit those boys are."

I hear him moaning into my neck and I speak, feeling how my words are turning him on. I hear him scoff when I mention the jackrabbiting boys in my school. "I never imagined such dirty words would come out of such a pretty mouth." He says, ghosting a kiss on my lips.

I laugh, sliding my hands between us and undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Dr Cullen, surely you should be more concerned with what goes _into_ my mouth rather than what comes out of it." My words have the intended effect on him, his shocked silence allowing me time to palm his dick, ensuring he knows exactly what I mean.

"I should wash your mouth out with soap young lady." He responds when he finally gets his composure back.

"I can think of a better thing to wash my mouth out with," I say with a wink squeezing his dick in my hand and sliding my hand up to undo the button on his pants. "Come on." I say pushing him away from me and climbing down from the counter. I take his hand and lead him into the lounge where he had watched me finger myself. Standing him in front of the couch where mere days before my hand was inside me, I undo the zip on his slacks. As they slide down to bring into view his white boxer briefs, I can't help but let out a moan. Edward moans when I palm him through his boxers.

"Yes," he moans, as I slide my fingers into their waistband and pull them down. His dick springs free. Meeting his eyes, I see him eyeing me with intrigue, watching me to see what I'd do next. I push him down onto the couch and get on my knees in front of him. Until that moment, I had never realised how beautiful a dick could be. He was so clean, clearly this was a man who knew the importance of manscaping, something the boys in my school had yet to learn.

He watches me as I stare at his dick, my bare boobs brushing his thigh as I lean on them to get closer to it. I take it in my hand and slide up and down the shaft. I can feel the saliva build up in my mouth, knowing what's to come. Edwards hand joins mine and he lays his head on the couch moaning as both of our hands slide up and down in unison. "Tell me Dr Cullen, do you ever touch yourself and think of me?" I ask, my mouth inching closer to his dick. He lifts his head and looks at me, noting the hungry way my eyes were looking at him.

"Yes," He replies. Before he can continue I have him in my mouth. He head falls back in pleasure as he moans out loud. He's bigger than I've ever sucked before. I engulf his dick and slide my mouth up and down on it. I gag as he hits the back of my throat but carry on pumping him in and out of mouth. I slide him out of my mouth and kiss the tip, swirling my tongue all around it before taking him in my mouth again. I continue sucking on him, when I feel one of his hands reach out and play with my boobs. I'm starting to think he has some sort of fascination with nipples the way he plays with them again.

Wanting to get a better angle, I start to shift my position and stand up so now I'm bent over in front of him sucking his dick. I feel his other hand go to my head as he grabs a fistful of my ponytail. I lean over him more so I can take more of his dick in my mouth and feel it slide down my throat. His moans are like magic to my ears. He bucks, making me gag. I don't let that stop me and let him hit my throat again.

"Yes Bella, I'm so close," He moans, as I feel him getting impossibly hard in my mouth. As he pinches my nipple again, I slide his dick out of my mouth, my hands still on him and take the drenched dick to my nipples. I swirl his tip all around both of my nipples enjoying the way his eyes flutter shut as he moans, and mouth the word "Fuck.", before sucking him back into my mouth. Yeah, this man has a thing for nipples for sure.

I can tell he's close because he start to lift his hips and thrust every now and then. Then before I know it, he's exploding in my mouth. I feel it hit the back of my throat and start to pour out of my mouth. As he finishes coming, dripping around my mouth, he looks at me. I pointedly lick his dick clean and swallow. He tastes like all man. Whilst not pleasant, it's not the worst I've ever had.

I continue to rub his dick with my hands making sure he's empty before letting it go a little while later. Standing up straight I look him in the eye and say "Well, I know I said we should wash my mouth out with that, but I couldn't help myself, I swallowed."

"I noticed," He replied, "Bella," he started as I slid my legs forward and straddled him pushing my boobs to his chest. "That was incredible. It's been a while since I've been in someone's mouth that deep."

I laugh, realizing I had something over Tanya, the model. "Anytime you need to reach these depths, you let me know," I say, kissing his neck, "I'm around most days Dr Cullen." I continue, nipping his neck.

His hands are resting on my ass, squeezing the cheeks as we talk. "Why do you insist on calling me Dr Cullen? It's Edward, please." He says sounding slightly frustrated.

"Would you prefer Mr Cullen?" I whisper in his ear continuing to rub my chest against his and intermittently lick his neck.

"No, I would prefer Edward," He says his hands sliding up from the back of my dungarees to my bare back and then back down. He pushes his hands inside the shorts rather than going over them this time and pauses.

"Bella are you not…" He starts enquiringly, "Wearing any underwear Edward? No, I'm not." I finish his sentence. I hear him moan and his hands slide further into my shorts and grab my cheeks. He continues to moan as he squeezes and spreads my cheeks.

"Take it off." He commands. I slide away from him and stand up. Stood in front of him, I unbutton the three buttons on the side of the dungaree shorts. He watches as they slide off my body. Stood there in nothing my converse and heart shaped necklace I watch him take in my naked form. I see his dick twitching and his eyes linger on my bare pussy.

Straddling him once more, I push my body against his. His hands return to my bare behind.

Then the phone starts to ring.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think. Where would you like the story to go? Would you just like more ExB lemons? ~WTNC**


	4. Chapter 4: White String Bikini

**Welcome back to another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying so far. Any feedback on what you've read so far would be welcomed. Please review and leave a comment letting me know what you'd like to see. ~WTNC**

 **Chapter 4: White String Bikini**

* * *

Sunday mornings are second best only to Saturday mornings. Charlie is working all day today and knowing I have an entire day to myself is so much fun. Knowing I have an entire day to drive Dr Edward Cullen, the hot DILF who lives next door crazy is even more fun.

Yesterday morning was so much _fun_. Getting ready to use the Cullens' pool I recall the events of yesterday. The line we used to cross with our flirting had finally been crossed. Who am I kidding, I disseminated the line when I'd sucked Edwards' dick like an ice lolly. Unfortunately, our fun time was cut short just as I got fully naked as he got called back to work. I had to make my way back home as I had school work to do and make something to eat before Charlie got back. For a man who looks after the well-being of a town, he sure is a terrible cook!

Anyway, Tanya is away with their son, Anthony, for the weekend and won't be back until later this evening. Her play date with Alison and her son turned into a weekend parading of the kids of the hot, rich and famous. Before she had left though, she had very graciously given me permission to use her pool as the filter in our pool is broken.

That is why I am currently sat in front on my drawer debating between different bikinis. Comparing the skimpy fabrics I can't decide whether my white string bikini would be more tempting or the teardrop g-string which may as well not be there. After a few minutes of debating, I opt for the white string bikini knowing it suffers one major flaw – going see through when it gets wet thanks to lining I had removed in an act of rebellion last summer.

Around midday, I make my way over to Edwards knowing he is home. I let myself in through the back door to which I have a key and make my way to his home office. I know he is working from home today as I heard him mention it to his Colleague on the phone yesterday. Yeah, the call he took when I was straddling him naked, rubbing my body against his temptingly.

"Hi Dr Cullen, how are you today?" I say startling him as I walk into his home office. Walking into his office, which just so happens to look out to the pool, I place my pool bag down and take a seat on the fancy chair opposite his desk.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Edward, not Dr Cullen," he replies, removing his reading specs to look at me. Taking in my appearance, eyeing my dangling bellybutton ring he continues, "I can't decide whether you look angelic in that swimsuit or like the naughty little seductress I know you are."

"Well," I respond, purposefully adjusting the triangles of my bikini top knowing his eyes would follow my movement, "you let me know when you've decided." I stand up and walk around the desk leaning over to whisper in his ear, "I know what I'm hoping the outcome will be. Naughty girls get spankings, right?" Standing up, I lick my lips looking at his crotch and walk back to my bag. His stunned silence makes my insides flutter knowing what I'm setting in motion. "Tanya said I could use the pool today. I know you're really busy today so I'll try my _hardes_ t not to disturb you." I say taking my bag and opening the french doors in his office which lead out to the pool. I walk out leaving the doors open behind me.

* * *

I've been sunbathing for about two hours now and feel the heat of the sun has warmed my skin nicely. I had caught Edward peeking at me through the open French doors several times. The tinted shades I'm wearing give me comfort knowing he can't see me watching him. He gets engrossed in work and every now and then seems to forget my presence. He looks so hot in his reading glasses! Fantasies of riding him with him wearing nothing but those glasses have kept my mind preoccupied.

Having made myself hot and bothered, I decide it's time I put this unlined bikini of mine to good use and go for a swim. I stand up, not taking my sunglasses off and stretch. I can see Edward watching me stretch so I make it a bit more sensual. I reach all the way up, stretch then bend forward and touch my toes. After doing this a couple of times, I take my sunglasses off and walk toward the pool. It's a beautiful swimming pool. Steps lead into the water on both ends. Making direct eye contact with Edward, I give him a lazy smile then start to walk down the three steps into the water. He watches me slowly lower my body into the water and start to swim. It doesn't take long for me to forget about Edward and just swim. The water is nice and warm yet cool enough to be a relief from the sun. I don't know how much time passes but eventually I get a bit tired. I turn to notice Edward is no longer at his desk. He must have left at some point.

"Would you like a drink?" He asks startling me. I look up to see him holding a tray with a pitcher of lemonade with some fruit and a sandwich. I thought you might be hungry he says as he walks to my pool lounger and takes a seat on my towel after setting the tray on the table next to him.

I watch as he takes a bite of the sandwich and eyes me. I swim towards him, dip my head back to make sure my hair is all behind me, I start to walk up the three shallow stairs. Stopping at the top step, I reach up and ring my hair of water. During this entire process I haven't taken my eyes off him. He stopped chewing when he saw my bikini was see-through. Knowing I can't dry my body as he is sat on my towel, I saunter towards him.

"Bella, tell me you haven't worn that around anyone else, the water has made it all see through! For all intents and purposes it may as well not be there!" He says shocked.

"Oh!" I say, pretending to be shocked. "Well, if that's the case, I may as well take it off." Undoing the strings around my neck and back, I throw the bikini top on the lounger he is sat on before undoing the strings on the side of the bikini bottom and throwing them at him unabashedly too. Rather than take a seat on the lounger next to him, as he probably assumed I would do, I slowly walk up to him and straddle him with my wet body.

"Looks like I'm wet around you yet again Dr Cullen." I say leaning forward to take a bite out of the sandwich in his hands.

* * *

 **So here we are at the end of chapter 4. What did you think? Less or more like this? Or should I just skip to the lemon each time? ~WTNC**


	5. Chapter 5: White Polo Shirt

**It seemed cruel to make you wait for this update. Hope you enjoy. ~WTNC**

 **Chapter 5: White Polo Shirt**

* * *

We've been making out for so long my body has started to dry. I'm sure, if he carries on kissing me and touching my body like he is, the wetness which is constant around him will be making an appearance.

"Fuck, this is so wrong," He says, in between tongue fucking my mouth. "You're only seventeen. I'm married. I have a kid." He continues to kiss me. Nibbling on my lips I feel his hand glide all over my body. "You're just a kid." He says, not stopping what he is doing. His hands roam over my round ass cheeks and he squeezes them. I can't help but stifle a laugh at his half-hearted attempts to convince himself we shouldn't be doing this.

"Edward, please," I say, taking his hands in mine and bringing them to my tits, knowing the feel of my swollen nipples will make him forget wanting to stop. "Do these feel like they belong to a kid? These tits which want only your hands all over them. Trust me, you touching them isn't wrong. This brings me so much pleasure." Just like that, his reservations are forgotten. He is kissing me again and playing with my tits like he had the night before. Before I know it the ache between my legs wants attention.

"Fuck, Dr Cullen, touch my pussy." I beg as I'm rubbing against him like I'm trying to merge our skins into one. He groans at my words and one of his hands slides down my torso. He tugs at my dangling belly ring before continuing to where I want him. To where I need him. His fingers slide over my pussy as he makes his way painstakingly slowly to my clit. I shudder in pleasure as his fingers rub my clit and feel my body fall into him. He fingers continue down to my pussy lips and he moans.

"Bella, you're so fucking wet. I can feel the heat and I'm not even in your pussy yet." I hear him say as he continues to rub around my slit, spreading my lips and positioning his fingers so perfectly. At this point I'm too dazed to string two words together let alone form a sentence to let him know it's all because of him. He continues to rub my pussy as expletives randomly fall out of his mouth. Hearing them makes me even wetter. Then I feel it, his middle finger making its way inside me. At this point, I'm so wet his finger has no trouble sliding in. He tells me this but my mind is too focused on the pleasure to think up a response. His mouth is on mine again. I feel him add another finger just as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth. That's when my body wants more. I start to move my hips up and down to add to the thrusting motion of his fingers. His thumb rubs circles on my clit as he continues to finger me. But I need more, leaning back to make some room between us, I push his polo neck top up so I have access to his skin. He doesn't stop what he's doing. I lean forward again joining my naked body to his exposed skin. As his fingers continue to pump into me, my lips capture his in open mouthed kisses. His hard muscular chest feels so good against my soft skin.

"I want to ride your dick like this." I moan without realizing the words are falling out of my mouth. I continue to move, loving the way his fingers move with me. He leans forward and takes my left nipple in his mouth and bites down on it as his thumb presses down on my clit, scratching his nail along it. His fingers curl inside me and I feel his nails against the sensitive skin. That's all it takes. The tightening in my lower tummy finally releases like a coiled spring rebounding and I'm coming. All over his fingers. He doesn't stop what he's doing and continues to pump his fingers. I ride the wave of pleasure and moments later fall against him.

Minutes go by. I lie there my naked body pressed against his partially covered one. Sweat gleams on my skin. Or is it the water from the swimming pool still drying. In this moment, I don't care because I'm so content. A few seconds go by and Edward pulls his fingers from me and brings his hand to rest on my ass. I move so i'm no longer straddling him, position my naked body so i'm lying on him. We lie there in silence enjoying the warm rays of the sun and feeling the moment.

* * *

Later that hour we lazily devoured the food he had brought out. He fed me with the fingers that had been inside me and we kissed in between taking almost every bite.

"Bella, what we're doing is so wrong," Edward says as we walk into the house towards the kitchen, him holding the tray, me my things. I have yet to put any clothes on, something which will certainly work to my favor in this conversation. "I'm a married man and you are underage. Your dad is the Chief of Police. He would castrate me if he ever found out!"

"How exactly is he going to find out?" I say wrapping my arms around him, "I'm not going to tell him, you're not going to tell him. So if neither of us say anything, then he won't know." When I kiss him he doesn't hesitate to kiss me back.

"But Tanya...I'm cheating on her."

"Edward, don't think to it as cheating. In the grand scheme of things, what do a few touches here and a few kisses there mean?" His hands roam my naked body as we talk and I can't help but think I need to make sure he will continue this. I can't have just a little taste of pleasure and know it would never happen again "Plus it's not like she will ever find out. I'm not going to tell Tanya and you're not going to tell Tanya, seems to me like there is no reason for us to worry."

We carry on kissing and then just like that he lifts me up. With my legs wrapped around him, he walks us into the lounge and sets me down on the couch and steps back. Moving onto my knees, I push up the white polo shirt he is wearing and take it off his body throwing it on the floor. Grabbing his arm, I join our lips together as I lay back down pulling him down onto me.

* * *

 **How we doing so far? Any suggestions for where you want this to go? Don't forget to like so you get updates when I update. Leave a review of your opinion, I'd love to hear what you think. ~WTNC**


	6. Chapter 6: White Hoodie

**Chapter 6: White Hoodie**

If this is what people mean when they talk about the consequences of global warming, then there must be some truth to the whole damn thing. The shift in weather from this morning to this afternoon has been just ridiculous. The bright sunny sky became wet and gloomy in a matter of minutes and before I know what's happening, rain is falling like it's the monsoon. The rain drops pelting my face feel like shards of ice and I'm frozen through. My clothes are soaked so thoroughly they're slicked to my body like second skin. Shivering, I curse my decision to walk home. Why did I think walking home would be a good idea?!

I had been late getting out of school, yet again, thanks to the after school biology classes I'm being forced to take in order to improve my failing grade. By the time I had left, the parking lot was all but empty. So when I turned the key and my truck didn't sputter into life it normally does, it's not like I could have asked one of my friends for a ride. Getting out of my truck in frustration I had realised my options were limited. I could either call Charlie and ask him for a ride or walk home. Calling Charlie meant not only disturbing him at work, which I had never done, but also waiting at the school for him to come pick me up. In the interest of not wanting to spend an extra minute on campus, I had decided to walk home. After all, the weather had been so nice.

* * *

All thoughts of the sunny skies topping up my tan were long forgotten now though. I regretted taking off my cardigan and socks before I had set off from school and now I was far too wet to want to stop and get them out of my bag. A car drives past me splashing my already wet body with freezing cold water. As I curse at the driver, I see it stop and reverse back up the road. Uh oh. The tinted passenger side window rolls down and with a sigh of relief I see Edwards face leaning over from the drivers side.

"Bella? What are you doing walking in this weather?!" He yells over the rain "Get in." I get into the car without a seconds hesitation, shivering as I drip over the expensive looking interior.

"Why on earth are you walking in this downpour?" he asks turning the heating up to full when he notices I can barely speak because of my chattering teeth.

He waits patiently for a response as I warm up. When I feel like I can speak without biting my tongue off, I explain. He nods in understanding noticing my wet clothes are still making me shiver.

"Here," he says, reaching into the back seat and pulling a towel and a white hoodie jacket out of what I assume is his gym bag. "You should probably change so you don't get pneumonia or something." Taking the jacket gratefully, I make quick work of undoing my wet blouse and unclipping the bra. Sliding off my wet skirt and thong, I pass the items to him and dry my self as well as I can in a car seat and put on the jacket, zipping it up. Edward throws my clothes into the open gym bag in the back seat, but not before giving my body an appreciative glance. Even in my almost frozen state I had definitely noticed how Edwards eyes roamed my body as I dried it. When he is satisfied I am not going to freeze, and that I am indeed warming, he pulls back onto the road.

It's been over a week since I had seen him. Shockingly, Tanya has been home so they haven't needed me to babysit. We haven't had the opportunity to speak about all that had happened on Sunday. You know, when we almost did it. We make small talk as he drives us home, I huff as he makes fun of me being bad at biology.

"Bella, we should talk about what happened on Sunday." The abruptness of the topic takes me by surprise. My mind drifts back to our lazy Sunday afternoon and I smile.

"Not that part," he continues seeing the smile forming on my face, "The part where we almost got caught by Tanya." His words have a sobering effect and I understand he wants to have a serious conversation. The uncertainty of this conversation makes me uncomfortable. What if he doesn't want to fool around with me anymore? What if he's calling this off? I decide to be aloof.

"Exciting, wasn't it, having you wife almost catch us with your face between my legs." I know I've said the wrong thing when I see his fingers tighten on the steering wheel. He suddenly jerks the car to the side and pulls off the road towards a clearing, coming to a stop.

We sit there in silence. His breathing heavy as he tries to calm down. After a beat passes he takes his hands off the wheel and turn towards me. He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry…I…I shouldn't have said that." I say apologetically. He closes his mouth letting me speak. I turn towards him in my seat and continue. "I feel horrible about what almost happened." My mind flashes back to Sunday.

* * *

 _ **Sunday...**_

We had been lucky yet again. The shrill of the phone ringing had made Edward pull his mouth away from my southern lips, a place it had reached not too long ago. It was Tanya. She had called to say she was fifteen minutes away and asked if Edward was home since Anthony was being fussy. Needless to say, that phone call meant the end of our naked play date as we scrambled to get our clothes and straighten up the place so there was no sign of what we had been doing. After we were both dresses again and I had a towel wrapped around my sheer bikini, we had decided it was best for me to head home before Tanya arrived. With a final kiss, I had made my way home.

* * *

"Bella, we need to really talk about what is happening here. What we're doing is a little more than just a few kisses and few touches." He says, referencing the words I'd spoken to him on Sunday. "This situation has the potential for some serious miscommunication. I need to know we're both on the same page and we understand each others expectations."

"This is just fun. Nothing more." I respond, saying the words abruptly, grabbing at the opportunity for transparency. I needed him to know that I want nothing more from him. I'm not looking for a relationship from him. Nor am I expecting him to end things with Tanya to be with me. I want nothing of the sort. As selfish as it sounds, I only want him for his body and the pleasure we can give each other. And that is exactly what I tell him. I see his shoulders relax, as he lets out a sigh of relief. Oh yeah, we're on the same page.

"I won't lie, the thrill of it all makes it that much more exciting for me." I have nothing to lose after all, I think selfishly. "It's exciting knowing I'm with someone I shouldn't be. That I've seduced someone I shouldn't. It's hot. It's the ultimate fantasy. Hot DILF seduced by naughty babysitter."

With a small smile he shakes his head. "Is that what this is? You fulfilling your fantasy?"

"Isn't what you're doing the same?" I reply, arching my brow at him with a smirk. "I mean, come on, what man doesn't have a naughty school girl fantasy. What man doesn't have a babysitter fantasy? "

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Chuckling he reluctantly agrees. "So, we're both clear then, this is nothing but some casual fun." He smiles at me agreeing with me as I nod my head.

"The fact I'm a terrible human being for cheating on my wife and corrupting the youth of an innocent teenager is something we're just going to acknowledge and ignore is it?!" He suddenly exclaims. Oh boy.

"Whatever personal demons you have about this scenario, you need to let them go." I say exasperated. "Racking yourself in guilt isn't going to do anything. I'm not judging you, you're not judging me and nobody else knows. So what's the point of beating yourself up?" A moment passes as he processes my words.

"Besides Dr Cullen," I say seductively, "Innocent I can assure you, I am not." I tell him. I'm done with this conversation. We both know where we stand. Leaning towards him, I bring my hands to the zipper of the jacket covering my body. "I am however, really, really warmed up." I start to slide the zipper down and slowly peel the two halves apart revealing my naked body to him. Just like that, our mouths are one and I can't quite tell who started the kiss.

A few minutes later, he pulls away, his hands still stroking from the outside of my tigh to my naked tits. His eyes take in my body and a moment later flash to the dashboard and take in the time.

"I should get you home. It's getting late and this rain doesn't look like it's going to ease up anytime soon." He says with a smile and pulls back onto the road after I nod. I decide to leave the zip undone as he drives us home. The way his eyes take me in every now and then, I can tell he doesn't mind.

I do, however pull the two halves together and do up the zip when we turn into our road. The lights are on in his house which means his wife is home. The darkness in my house means I've made it back before Charlie. He pulls into his garage and turns off the car.

"Tanya's home." He says needlessly as he grabs his gym bag with my clothes in them and gets out of the car. I do the same and close the door quietly as he walks around to my side. Wordlessly I pull out my socks from my own bag and put them on. Taking the hoodie off I slide into my now somewhat damp uniform and pull my cardigan on. Grabbing my thong and bra, I shove them in my bag meeting his eyes.

"No point putting these on now." I say with a smirk quietly as we walk towards the side door. He gives me a quick peck on the lips at the door and his hand pinches my ass under the skirt.

"Thanks for the hoodie." I whisper throwing it at him with a grin and make my way out the side door towards my house.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi all, sorry for the long delay. I had written this chapter then forgot my login details! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the messages, reviews and follows. Please leave your opinions and don't forget to review. Would anyone be interested in reading an EPOV? Also, would you like a set posting schedule? Hope you're all having a nice weekend. ~WTNC**


End file.
